


Future Management

by queenindrag



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual!Brian, Brian has a daddy kink, LGBT, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Smile, Roger is a wild drunk, Roger loves to tease Brian even if he doesn't think it works, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenindrag/pseuds/queenindrag
Summary: I'm supposed to be on a break, and my other stories need to be completed. What the hell am I doing?





	1. Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be on a break, and my other stories need to be completed. What the hell am I doing?

Roger Meddows Taylor

Roger lay on the couch, his feet hung over the arm of it. Head in Freddie’s lap, he hummed in delight as the older played with his hair. The other two idiots were in their armchairs, both reading books about their respective majors. Roger gasped and sat up quickly, looking back at Freddie. “We should go out tonight!” whispered Roger excitedly, glancing at Brian’s face of disinterest.  
“Of course, darling,” agreed Freddie, “It’s already five in the evening, we must get ready!”  
Groaning, Brian and John got up and walked back to their shared rooms. “Brian, what do you think about these leather pants?” inquired Roger, holding them up to his very much naked legs. “I think your dick will fall off,” Brian snorted, “But those skinny jeans you love so much would work.”  
Roger nodded, grabbing them from the closet and putting them on. “Can I borrow your black shirt?” There was a pause before Brian nodded, tossing it over from his own dresser into Roger’s arms. “You look better in it than I do,” breathed the taller man, a smile adorning his face, freshly shaven. Roger blushed lightly and turned away, letting Brian get his own clothes on.  
“Tell me you aren’t going to wear those damn clogs, Brian May.” Freddie huffed as they met up in the front hallway to put on their shoes. Much like Freddie’s mother’s house, they took off their shoes at the door and would get smacked on the back of the head if they didn’t. “Of course I am, what else would I wear, Fred?”  
Roger giggled and put his own shoes on, adjusting his black skinny jeans to fit his figure slightly better. They headed out the door, John locking up before driving them to a new club that opened up near their shared flat. “Future Management? What kind of place calls themself Future Management?” scoffed Roger, climbing from the shitty sedan they’d bought for lugging people instead of their band equipment.  
The others shrugged, following the blonde into the crowded club, watching him order four shots of vodka, handing one to each of them. After downing them, Freddie and Roger went to dance while Brian and John talked about their majors and how classes were going. Roger let himself go wild, brushing against a few men on accident with a wink, enjoying all of the stares and people waiting to get their paws on him.

Brian Harold May  
Brian huffed and watched their drummer, Roger’s blonde hair falling against a man’s shoulder while he grinded back into the tall, dark-haired person. John noticed, of course, and smiled over at Brian, “You should tell him.”  
Brian startled, nearly dropping his beer as he looked frantically between the bassist and the drummer. “I have no clue what you’re implying, Jonathan.”  
John leaned against the bar and laughed heartily, smile still sitting upon his face, “You know, Brian.” Many more beers came after the first, Brian glued to the wall to watch his other bandmates dance and eventually mostly disappear. John had gone to talk to a girl about music outside and Freddie had dragged a guy to the bathroom.  
The drummer was still going strong, having what seemed to be the time of his life. Hair damp with sweat, he winked at a random man, letting him walk him to the bar near where Brian was standing. It was a new man, this time with ginger hair and light skin, fawning over the blonde just as Brian did when he was a respectable distance from him.  
“You’re pretty, what’s your name?” giggled Roger, hand on his bicep. “I’m Keith, nice to meet you.” The man, Keith, pressed a beer from the bartender into Roger’s free hand, “You’re the drummer from Queen, huh? Surprised you swing this way.” He winked, “Can I take you home with me? I can show you a fun time.”  
“Sorry, Keith,” Roger slurred, “But my bandmates and I have a show tomorrow! Can’t be going home with strangers.” Keith kept pressing, deciding to start walking away with Roger’s wrist tightly gripped in his hand, making Brian put down his own beer and walk towards the pair. “What do you think you’re doing?” He asked, standing in front of the two. “I’m taking him home with me,” Keith said as if it was obvious, “Gonna show him the best time.”  
Brian pushed Keith away lightly, taking Roger by the shoulders. “He said no, did he not?” Glancing down at the blonde, who nodded, leaning closer to the guitarist. “I think that means you won’t be taking him home.” With that, Roger found himself being walked out and he turned to smile at the ginger, “Bye Keith! Nice to meet you!” He slurred, letting Brian take him to the sedan.  
After spotting John, Brian explained the situation and John went to find Freddie, apologizing profusely to the girl he was talking to. Brian went back to the car and got into the backseat with the half-asleep drummer, letting him curl into him as John started the car.  
Freddie looked back at the two, a small smile resting on his face. “It was fun, until Keith happened.” joked their lead singer, letting a comfortable silence follow them home.

 

Roger Meddows Taylor  
In the morning, Roger didn’t find himself in his own bed. Instead, Brian’s legs were tangled with his own and he was snoring softly. Roger nearly ‘awed’ before hushing himself, not wanting to wake the other. He let himself doze off again, this time softly snoring himself for nearly an hour before Brian woke up to make breakfast for the others and himself.  
He hummed as he turned the radio on quietly, swaying around the kitchen as he made toast and eggs for everyone and some bacon for the others. Brian knew it slightly annoyed the others that he didn’t eat meat, as it was harder to agree on food choices, but they’d accepted it and they loved him anyway. “Morning, Bri,” mumbled the blonde as he walked in, “How’d you sleep? Was I too rowdy?”  
Brian shook his head, “You were quite cuddly.”  
“Sorry,” blushed Roger, “But you slept alright?”  
“I slept amazingly, don’t you worry,” Brian replied, setting the table and calling for the other two. John walked in quite quickly, while Freddie came in a few moments later scowling. “You interrupted my beauty sleep!”  
Roger giggled and sat at the small kitchen table, putting bacon on his plate before grabbing toast and eggs. “We need the extra practice before the show tonight.” John said, pouring cheese onto his toast. Freddie scrunched his nose at the bassist and huffed, “Fine.” They ate noisily, commenting on outfits for the evening and what their setlist was.  
Brian glanced over at Roger, heart heavy as he talked about a date he set up with Smile’s ex-bassist, Tim Staffell. He couldn’t help but loathe the man. “I hope you have fun, Rog, but be back by nine or else we’ll be late to set up.” John, ever-so-mature, spoke with a fatherly tone. “Yes, daddy.” Roger replied, making Brian nearly choke on his eggs as John rolled his eyes and smiled lovingly at their crazy drummer.


	2. Date Night Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger has a rather awful date and Brian realizes how lucky he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my loves. Happy New Year. xo

Roger Meddows Taylor

When Tim Staffell asked Roger out, he thought it’d be a fun time. Smile was always a close-knit band and Tim was very sweet to Roger, always complimenting him and encouraging him to try new things. However, on the date, Tim was nearly the opposite. Roger got a dirty look with Tim’s eyes running up and down his body and then he had to get the doors himself.  
Wondering why Tim was so different led to Roger nearly getting ordered for, and this made an angry red color run up his cheeks, who took deep breaths as not to just leave the date and go curl up with pizza and Freddie. “How have you been these days, Tim?” He asked nicely, eating the appetizer salad while glancing back up at the singer-bassist.  
“I’ve been fantastic, how has your new band been treating you?” Roger suspected a hint of disgust at the mention of Queen, and he willed himself to keep his mouth shut and eat the nice meal Tim was paying for. “Queen is thriving, we’ve recorded an album and I think we’re starting to do quite well.” He stayed polite, letting the waitress, who Tim glanced at for far too long, take the salad plate and replace it with the nice vegetarian pasta he’d ordered.  
Brian would like this place, he thought to himself. Before digging in, Tim ordered his third glass of wine and sipped at it while Roger nursed his first glass, taking more swigs of water than wine. He was determined to stay sober through this so-far-terrible date. They made more small talk throughout the evening, Roger growing even more bored as it progressed.  
At the end of the meal, Tim grabbed the bill and grunted, glancing up to Roger, who prayed he wouldn’t ask him to pay or split the bill. Finally, Tim decided he would pay and put cash on the table, standing to walk out. Roger followed, thanking the hostess as they left and climbed into Tim’s pick up. Riding in silence, Roger looked at the stars as they neared his neighborhood.  
He then noticed they’d stopped, not far from his house. “This isn’t my house, Tim.” Roger huffed, looking over, who just nodded and smirked, leaning over the console. As Tim tried to kiss him, Roger put a hand on his chest and shook his head, “You were a total asshat, Tim Staffell. Take me home.”  
Withdrawing from the blonde, Tim pulled back onto the street and dropped Roger off, who scurried into the house with a scowl. Freddie greeted him, “It’s only eight! Was it that awful?” he asked, which earned him a nod, watching his friend flop onto the couch and groan loudly. “It’s like he’s a new person! And not in a good way, he was a prick! He didn’t get the doors, he nearly made me pay for dinner, he was definitely a little less than sober. God, I’m giving up on men.” announced Roger.  
John laughed as he walked in, giving Roger a pat on the shoulder as he sat up. “Sure you are, Rog. Do you want a nap before we leave, love?” He grabbed a blanket and tossed it to Roger, who had wrestled his way out of most of his clothes, cuddled into Freddie who was braiding his hair carefully.  
Brian sat next to John, hair damp as he grabbed a book from the coffee table and read quietly, looking up to see Roger fall asleep with dutch braids adorning his head. Freddie cooed and turned the television off, grabbing a magazine from the ground next to the couch. They all read and chatted quietly, save for Roger, who slept, until nearly ten when they all moved to get ready.  
Freddie slipped out from Roger’s grasp, letting Brian try to wake him. “Darling, love, we do need to get ready for our show.” Roger grumbled, pulling Brian into him, making the older, taller man’s heart nearly break in two. “I know you’re tired from your date, but we need the money.” Brian chuckled, poking at his cheek. John went to warm the van, “Just bring him to the van when it’s warm, he’ll wake up before we set up.”  
Freddie returned to the living room with a case and an extremely lavish outfit, ready for their small show. “Let’s go, kids! We don’t want to be late!”

 

Brian Harold May  
Watching Roger Taylor play the drums must have been the great privilege, at least that’s what Brian thought as he glanced up during the drummer’s solo. He heard Freddie’s voice come back, and only then did he realize his fingers were still moving on their own, eyes still locked on the blonde. Snapping his eyes away, he moved to center stage for his own solo, glancing up at the crowd with a half-smile, eyes lidded as he concentrated on his playing.  
Roger hit the last drum beat on their set and soon, a sweaty Queen was walking off stage, high on their performance. “Great job, Bri, you were banging out there.” Roger clapped his hand on Brian’s shoulder as he passed, making Brian jolt back into reality, the only coherent word he could think of, banging, slipping from his mouth before he could stop it.  
“What?” laughed Roger, eyes twinkling with the post-concert glow they all had. “You were banging too. Sorry, still coming down from the high.” Roger only nodded in response, walking towards the dressing room without another word. Brian soon followed, only after he made sure his beloved guitar was safely packed in their van.  
When he entered the room, the other three were about to take off their sweat-covered concert clothes. “Hey, Bri, we need to talk to you.” started John. “About what?” Brian choked out, breathing in deeply through his nose to try to calm down. He was failing to come up with a situation that was not something bad.  
“Brian, please calm down, we just want to ask you about your song?” Freddie laughed quietly, rubbing Brian’s shoulder. “I just want to know what it’s called, darling, so I can make plans for the recording studio and we can label the tapes.” Brian let out a heavy sigh of relief, leaning into Freddie’s godly massage hands.  
“I’ve decided it’s going to be called, Las Palabras de Amor.” with a smile, Brian tugged his shirt over his mop of hair, damp with sweat. “Lovely, Brian, thank you.” Roger gave Brian a wink as he took off his own clothing, making Brian’s heart jump in his chest. It definitely was a huge privilege to make music with this blonde god, but it was an even bigger one to be his friend.


End file.
